


Rotten

by ShadeofElizabeth



Series: Into the Dodieverse [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a dodie Song, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Songfic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofElizabeth/pseuds/ShadeofElizabeth
Summary: Persephone tries to pick up the pieces after the shit hits the fan. Then she runs into Hades. Or, rather, Cerberus runs into her.Fight turned fluff.Songfic based on Monster by Dodie.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Into the Dodieverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046323
Comments: 41
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Persephone was running. It had been an exercise that Artemis had recommended when she first moved to Olympus. Typically, the running Persephone was accustomed to was more of the scampering, frolicking sort which suited the needs of the flower nymphs as they ran through the meadows in the mortal realm. This militant, stretching, demanding sort left her breathless, and tired, and sore. 

It was one of the only outlets she had anymore. 

Ares had _also_ recommended running--for anger, he said. He checked in with her regularly now that she was living with Eros at his and Psyche’s old apartment, and while the god of war and wrath promised her she was no longer rotting from the inside, he did advise that _channeling_ the anger she felt would be healthier than bottling it up. 

And so she ran, like her life depended on it. 

A new song cut through her headphones, and she fell into the beating rhythm of the bass line, taking a few steps for each beat that thrummed. 

> _Tell me_ _again_ _/about how it hurts_
> 
> _Being_ _awfully_ _loud /for an introvert_
> 
> _Get out of my room,/_ _smile_ _wiped clean_
> 
> _Isn't it_ _weird_ _/to be so mean?_

She pondered this as each step jarred up her leg, rattling her core and chest despite the two sports bras she wore for extra support. _Dumb body._

It _was_ weird to be mean. She recalled the discussion with Hades regarding the concept of wrath, and it was something she still felt extremely uncomfortable with, not least because of her own secrets. But the _satisfaction_? It was worth the weirdness. The sense of rightness, whether it was seeing Apollo realize what she had done to his lyre, or feeling the life slip from the mortals who had desecrated her homeland, there was a vindictive pleasure that she could not deny. 

The thought made her extremely uncomfortable, and she pushed forward, pressing herself to run faster as the song began to ramp up into the first chorus. 

> ...
> 
> _I can tell I've_ _rotted_ _in your brain_
> 
> _Oh, how_ _easily_ _passion twists_
> 
> _You_ _think_ _I'm a_ _crazy_ _bitch_
> 
> _I_ _craft_ _my_ _words_ _to fit your head_
> 
> _'Cause no one_ _listens_ _to the dead_

She sneered through her pants for breath, pushing herself harder as she recalled being called into Zeus’ office two weeks ago. Who _knows_ what he had been told, but whatever it was, it was a vile misstatement of what had actually happened when she had sought justice for the death of her friends. 

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts from dwelling on the gnawing question that had been in the back of her mind ever since. Someone had tried to sabotage her. She had her suspicions, but no actual evidence. Zeus ranted about blood and vengeance and acts of wrath, and she sat in shock as she took in his version of the story. 

The truth was far tamer, though there were still mortal deaths involved. Her sisters had, infact, been hurt, had been wounded badly by mortal farmers who had trespassed on their land. But that was where the similarity between the stories ended. 

> _So_ _maybe_ _I will talk to you_
> 
> _The only way I know how to_
> 
> _Mhm, I've said my speech_
> 
> _Mhm,_ _through_ _sharpened teeth_
> 
> _You_ _break_ _the_ _rules_ _and_ _spikes_ _grow from your skin_
> 
> _Please let the_ _devil_ _in._

Unfortunately, no one believed her. Not Zeus, not Artemis, not Hestia, even Hera looked at her with fearful eyes. Eros, rather than saying he believed her, simply said he _understood_ , having committed his own act of wrath recently. It took several long nights and multiple bottles of wine before he _finally_ accepted her version of events. 

And then the other shoe dropped, and Apollo decided to release the photos he had taken of her. 

The wound had cut so deep, she still didn’t know how to breathe from it. Even over a week later, the tabloids and newspapers of the underworld had the occasional loose paper on the shelves with her naked body and terrified eyes staring back at her. 

**“Inductee of the Eternal Maidens, Kore Persephone gets cold feet!” “Cold feet warmed by Mystery God--Speculation on the Identity of Handsome Stranger” “Secret Lovers, or ‘Just Friends?’ Persephone’s Classmates Weigh In”** and other disgusting headlines had screamed back at her. She had cried for a week straight, not knowing where to go besides to Eros. Hades hadn’t texted her since her audience with Zeus about the act of wrath allegations. Artemis hadn’t texted her since the photos were published. Hecate had called Persephone when the photos leaked to ensure she had a safe place to stay, then informed her she had a paid week off-- _if_ she wanted it. 

Persephone had gratefully accepted-- then went back into her nest of blankets on Eros’ bed and cried herself to sleep. 

> _A_ _meter_ _apart, we--_

Kore swore. Without realizing, her headphones had steadily pulled her phone out from her impossibly tiny leggings pockets-- _the designers did know that women actually tried to put things in there, didn’t they?_ \--and the phone had fallen to the ground, clattering into the distinct pieces of screen, battery, and backing. The headphones yanked hard out of her ears, painfully causing her ears to pop and throb from the sudden tension and release. 

She stopped mid-stride to collect her phone, praying to whatever gods hadn’t completely abandoned her at this point that the screen wasn’t broken. Panting, she crouched to grab everything, unceremoniously clutching the pieces as she flipped the screen to see it completely and thoroughly shattered. 

“Of course.” The bitterness in her chest felt sickeningly satisfying. What else could go wrong, right? 

Slowly, Persephone’s surroundings came back into focus--the busy street of the underworld checkpoint, the sound of horns and the din of the farmer’s market down the street combined into a steady rumble. And jingling--what was that sound? It sounded familiar….

“Woof!” Kore realized too late as she felt the inertia of the hellhound bowl her over, skidding several feet before she stopped, curled with her back against the side of those stupid plastic hedges that Hades’ city planners had convinced him to install to make the Underworld look more metropolitan and less utilitarian. As she slowly pushed herself up, shoving her now very long ponytail from where it hung in a sheet over her face, Cerberus nuzzled into her face, whining as he covered her in sloppy kisses. 

“Sorry boy. I shouldn’t have stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, I know. It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, you must have been goin’ fast, huh?” She looked up suddenly, a feeling of panic in her chest as the throbs of her road rash began to crawl up her legs and side. If the dog was here, then where was…?

“Cerbs, what happened? I told you, you’ve gotta do a better job keeping up with meeee--oh SHIT, are you okay? Cerberus, what did you do? Bad dog, bad!”

Hades’ comforting baritone voice felt like knives on her skin. He had ghosted her for weeks, and now he was just going to walk up and act like the prince and save the day? Maybe he would try to take her home and patch her up, kiss her again, make her turn into butterflies? 

Fuck.

That. 

Kore glared up at Hades, ignoring his hands and his hovering as she stood, leaning away from any attempts to help her. The red thorns in her hair twisted longer than they had since she first heard about the photos being published. 

“Don’t blame _him_.” She snapped, grabbing up the pieces of her phone and headphones once more, pushing them into the hem of her skin tight purple leggings--Eros swore they were the best ones for exercising, and… other things. 

Hades blinked. “Kore. Hi. Are you okay?” 

She stared at him for a long time, feeling her eyes shift slightly as the anger she had run from for the last two weeks finally caught her, sinking its teeth deep into her soul. Rotting. She could feel it, twisting and pulling her apart inside. 

It hurt. 

Actually, **_everything_ ** hurt. There was a giant rip in her brand new leggings, and her side where she had slid down the walkway was starting to drip ichor onto the pavement. 

Persephone took a deep breath, willing all the pain, all the hurt to turn into something cold and hard at the pit of her stomach. Resentment. _Yes_ , she heard Ares voice in the back of her mind, _you’re good and rotten now_. 

The thought made her smile. Her teeth felt sharper than usual. 

“Kore?” He was still talking. Why was he still here?

“Kore? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? That looks bad. You need help, let me help you.” Hades reached to grab her arm, and the ever tightening rubber band inside of her finally snapped. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” She roared. “I told you, I don’t like being **GRABBED**!” The shoppers and diners across the street turned in unison, staring at their king of the realm seemingly attempting to accost some little flower nymph.

Well good, maybe the papers will have someone else to write about now. 

“Kore,” Hades eyes were hurt, palms spread wide. “I’m so, so sorry, I just wanted to help. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Oh, you want to help?” She was hysterical. “Who, me? _Now_ you know me all of the sudden? Why, is it because you forgot what I looked like until you saw me here? No, that’s not possible, because there’s fucking **pictures** of my naked body published in every newspaper from here to Olympus!” 

Her eyes flickered red again, and the thorns in her hair grew thicker, wilder, branching and curling around her head like horns.

“What **happened** , Hades? Was watching me get raped in the newspapers every morning a turn off for you? Huh? Did you decide you’re _not interested_ in Apollo’s sloppy seconds?” The golden ichor that smeared her side was now seeping through the tear in her leggings as well, luminescent against her shocking pink skin. She looked like how she felt--like she was coming completely undone. All the terrible words she had wanted to say to him over the last weeks were spilling out of her as her blood and tears flowed free. 

“Lucky you.” She muttered darkly, spitting on the sidewalk in front of him. “At least **you** can walk away. _I’m_ the one who has to wake up every morning and look at _this_ monstrosity in the mirror!” Her last words ended in a shriek of rage as she felt her muscles constrict behind her--the winged primal form she had tried so hard to keep from emerging bursting forth in a flurry of scarlet petals. Tears dripped down her face as she glared at the god of the dead. 

“Just...” Her voice broke. Traitor. 

“Don’t pretend, please. I can’t take it anymore. Not from you. Just leave. I know you want to.” She turned miserably and cracked a piece of her wing off, throwing it into those stupid plastic bushes. “Everyone else already has.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm still here! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, I'm so sorry this has taken so long and I know my other stories are way further behind, but I had to get something up and have been having the hardest time the last few months.... ANYways...
> 
> I rewrote this chapter at least three times and I'm still not thrilled with it but it will have to do. If you haven't yet, check out Dodie's song "Monster" to hear the inspiration for this piece, it's really good! 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe and can be found on Webtoon.

She picked at another piece of her wing, snapping it further along the limb before throwing it into the bushes. The now uneven weight threw her slightly off kilter, and that paired with the adrenaline rush of finally telling Hades off--and being thrown down the sidewalk by the hounds of Hell--were causing her head to swim. 

In front of her, Hades knelt, trying to get her attention. “Kore, please. Please please talk to me. I know you’re mad, I don’t blame you. I--” His hands fluttered as if to hold hers but then he thought better of it and simply clasped them together. “Please, let me take you home, or to somewhere where we can get you cleaned up. You need help.” 

She glanced up at him. He seemed earnest, but she was in no mood for playing games and his 0-60 offer of assistance seemed like one. 

“Why now?” 

The question seemed to throw him off guard. 

“What?”

“Why do you want to help me now? After two weeks of silence?” 

He stared at her. 

“Kore…” His eyes looked overwhelming. She wanted to swim in them. She wanted… fuck. Not this. Neither of them deserved this. She turned to walk away.

“Kore, no, please listen--I tried.” 

“Tried? Tried what, to get over the kiss?”

He rolled his eyes. “NO! I tried to get in touch with you. Your phone says disconnected every time I rang it, and I’ve sent you emails every day but you haven’t been in to work, and…”

She didn’t understand. “Disconnected? But after Artemis cancelled it Eros helped me get it set back up, I don’t understand…”

Hades looked at her, a ghost of a smile on his face. 

“What?” She snapped.

“Did you change your number?” 

“Erm, yeah I think I had to… oh.” She rubbed her face with her palms. “Why is technology so hard?!”

His smile grew infinitesimally wider. 

“But Hecate talked to me. She called me back after I called and tried to resign when the photos got published. You could have gotten my number from her.”

“Hmmm.” Hades mused. “I suppose that’s true. I assumed after calling you and not getting a response that you didn’t want anyone around. That you needed space. I figured that was why you cancelled your phone. That and to keep from dealing with reporters.” He grimaced. 

“I have to say it has been nice not having them call me…” There was a softening, the rage and brokenness inside her began to quell, as she felt the pieces begin to fall into place. He hadn’t abandoned her. It was all a misunderstanding. A big, stupid misunderstanding. 

Hades was still talking. “And as for the articles, almost all of them have been pulled by now. I’m still waiting for confirmation from Olympus Solette, but I have some pretty hefty bargaining chips in play. An official apology letter is being confirmed by Hecate and the PR team as we speak--I would of course like you to read it too, now that we’re talking. I’m sure Hecate would have notified you this afternoon anyways, but once we’ve got your approval on that, we will have every damn paper that published those obscenities have the apology on the front page.” He paused.

“And?” Persephone knew there would be more. 

“ _ Annnd _ every reporter who worked on the story will be terminated and blacklisted from the profession for the next twenty years. The papers themselves will be allowed to continue printing future stories, but 2% of all proceeds will be donated towards shelters for battered women” He looked cautiously at her from the corner of his eye. “Assuming that’s okay with you, of course. I tried to think about how that would affect your reputation. Again, I wanted to talk to you about it first, but…”

Persephone stared. “Sugar Snaps, are you serious? Hades, that’s, that’s amazing! Talk about sending a message, I--” 

He grimaced. “I  _ wanted _ to disembowel each and every one of those disgusting maggots, but I figured you would have something to say about that. Plus, Hecate told me it would be a nightmare for legal, even though she did say she felt similarly.” 

Persephone giggled. Actually giggled. When was the last time she laughed, anyways? 

“Seriously, Kore, are you okay? Like, I want to help you get patched up here, but also, Artemis cancelled your phone? Did she kick you out too? I tried to visit you a couple times, but she kept shooting my car from the front door and I figured after the third arrow in my tire that was a message I couldn’t ignore…” He hung his head. “All of it, I just thought you wanted to be left alone. If I had known how abandoned you felt, I would have done everything in my power to see you, I’m so sorry, I--”

“Hades.” Persephone smiled at him. It was a sad, broken smile, but a smile nonetheless. He felt his heart squeeze. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, sweetness.”

“And I’m sorry to hear about your car. Artemis has been, prickly.”

He looked at her cautiously, obviously wanting more information but not wanting to pry. 

She sighed, then released the torrent of chaos that was her life. “Yes, she kicked me out and I’ve been staying with Eros at his apartment. It’s private which is nice, and most people don’t know that he even has it because it’s been abandoned for months, ever since he and Psyche broke up, so…” She shrugged. “It’s been nice. Lots of pad thai and ice cream and cheesy romance movies. They’re his favorite.” She rolled her eyes. “Personally, if I have to watch one more stupid trope of the couple fighting due to a miscommunication, I…Wait a minute!” She glared at Hades. “You made me predictable, how dare you?” 

He laughed, and she joined him. It felt good. The softening in her chest deepend, and she felt her wings burst into a shower of soft blue petals. She held out her hand in wonder as they fell around her. 

“Is that what we are then?” Hades looked at her with the softest, sweetest eyes she had ever seen as he reached to brush a petal off her nose. Her heart was in her throat, her fingers were full of pins and needles. 

“What?” Was she breathing? Come on, dumb lungs, work!

Hades smirked. “A couple? One that fought due to miscommunication?” 

A laugh escaped Kore’s throat as she realized the slip in her words. “75%!” Embarrassed, she turned away, running a hand along the plastic hedge as she walked slowly down the sidewalk away from him. Hades followed, keeping her pace while Cerberus trotted happily behind them. 

“Kore?” Hades whispered. 

“I--” She paused, her hand lingering on the shrub beside her as a bud trembled and shot through the fake greenery, blooming pale pink in the midst of the deep blue of the underworld. She frowned for a moment. 

“I hate these, you know.”

“The shrubs?”

“They’re offensive… and tacky.” She gave him a side glance and a ghost of a smile, so he didn’t take it too seriously. “I mean it. You should rip them out.” 

He grinned. “Consider it done. What other thoughts do you have on the state of my kingdom, oh tiny one?”

“Tiny one?” She was indignant. “Forget what I said, you’re at 90% now.”

“Little Goddess,” his voice was a growl, “You’re ducking my question.”

She lifted her eyes to look up at him, and he was surprised to see tears. Her lip wobbled. “Hades, I--”

“Let me take you home.”

“No. I want to see the pack. I,” She hesitated, then said in a small voice. “I really don’t want to watch another romance movie. I just want to spend time with you.” 

“Even if it’s predictable?” His voice was teasing, but she could hear the insecurity behind it.

She nodded. “I could use a little predictable right now, everything has just been so rotten lately and I just--” She took a deep breath. “Here’s my speech: I feel better when I’m with you. I don’t feel like a monster, I-I… I’ve been so convinced that everyone is out to get me. And you’re not. And I just want that reminder all the time. And I’ve missed spending time with you and I don’t want to be alone anymore, and--” She looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Can I go home with you? Please? Can w-we try a-again?” Her lip was quivering again, and all Hades could do was kiss the tears away as they began to slide down her face.

He carefully gathered her into his arms. “Always, little goddess.” They fizzed away, Cerberus shifting through shadows behind them. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on other works:
> 
> Dark Zeus should be coming to a conclusion soon, I have been having a hard time with which direction to go but I don't want to leave it hanging. 
> 
> I'm so excited to announce that Cygnus will be my WIP for NANOWRIMO!!! I have so much hope for this piece and can't wait to see what comes of it and how it will continue to evolve. Good news for Cygnus fans, I will be posting more regular updates, and will probably make some edits to some of the chapters already written as well.
> 
> Thanks for staying tuned, let me know what you think of "Rotten" in the comments below! 
> 
> ~Beth


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all.  
> What  
> The Heck.
> 
> This is by far my most popular story, I cannot believe how fast it blew up. Thank you thank you thank you. 
> 
> I know that I originally marked it for two chapters, I really thought it would just be the one conversation between the two of them, but I couldn't figure out how to tie it up successfully in that time. From your comments, I gather I wasn't the only one feeling unsatisfied with the ending. 
> 
> So, here you go, chapter 3! Hope you're prepared, because it did not go the way I expected it to! Not sure if this counts as fluff, but I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> I think.... I think there could be one more chapter as an epilogue of sorts. If you're interested, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> What do you think, is this a better ending? 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all the support, I am overwhelmed by how popular this one got. Y'all are the best.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. Hades helped Kore to the bathroom and passed through the first aid kit and a clean pair of soft blue pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt for her to wear after she showered. The routine of showering gave Kore the peace she needed to gain control of her feelings again, and by the time she exited the guest bathroom-- absolutely _swimming_ in the oversized clothing --she felt almost back to normal. Even the road rash on her side and arm was almost gone, except for her elbow which had taken the brunt of her fall. Hades had thoughtfully provided bandaids with cute cartoon dogs on them, and she had stuck two in a crisscross pattern over her arm to protect where the skin had been split on impact.

Hades was in the kitchen, tossing a salad for lunch while staring absently at Cordon Bleu and Russel as they tumbled across the room. His countenance brightened considerably when he glimpsed the spring goddess.

“Persephone! I have a spare prototype for the new model coming out, and since your phone shattered, I figured you might want to borrow it?” 

Kore felt her eyebrow raise incredulously as she studied him, trying and failing to keep her mouth in a firm line instead of allowing the smile that threatened to shine through. “Borrow? Really?”

Hades nodded, unconvincingly casual. “Yeah, I… well I figure you’ll need one for your workload, and if Hecate needs to get in touch with you…”

“Hmmm.” Persephone nodded slowly, a small grin spilling across her face. “Sure, I _have_ to stay connected with Hecate. That is _really_ essential.”

“Exactly!” Hades grinned and set down the tongs he had been using, careful to push the salad bowl far away from the edge of the counter. The dogs had been giving him the side eye for too long. 

“Let me show you how to set it up!” Hades walked her through how to remove the sim card from her old, now useless, phone, and plug it into the sleek newer model. “Then you just press the power button, and...voila!” The light of the screen slowly lit, showing the glowing pink image of a pomegranate, before fading into a blank white screen. It blinked again, and Persephone gasped as all her old pictures, contacts, and notes suddenly popped into existence on the newer model. 

“Oh, Hades! Thank you!” She smiled and squeezed his arm. “You said I had work emails to check? Would you show me how to login to them, can I check them from my phone do you think?” 

He smiled and showed her how to set it up, leaving her to peruse the emails in silence as he got up to prepare some grilled chicken for his salad, and tofu for hers. 

Persephone figured the best thing to do would be to start from the earliest emails, then work her way forward. 

* * *

**Sent 8 Days Ago:**

From: Hades, Aidoneus

To: Persephone, Kore

Subject: Research for Legal Defense

Hi Kore,

I just returned from field research in the mortal realm with the goal of finding evidence to support your testimony regarding the alleged act of wrath. I think I have a compelling defense pulled together, but I need to speak with you first to figure out a few details. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to speak with you before I left, but I figured time was of the essence--and you know how my brother can be regarding tech in the mortal realm. Anyways, I’m going to finish up these notes and then I’ll probably give you a call, but if you see this first, just know I fully support you and am here for legal counsel and support. You have a solid case, and plenty of facts on your side. Everything will be fine, don’t worry. 

-H

_Sent from my Pomegranate LaptopX @ 6:45pm_

* * *

> **Sent 8 Days Ago:**
> 
> From: Hades, Aidoneus
> 
> To: Persephone, Kore
> 
> Subject: Re: Research for Legal Defense
> 
> Kore, 
> 
> I just tried your cell, and it says disconnected. Did you get a new number? 
> 
> Let me know,
> 
> Hades
> 
> _Sent from my PomegranateXI @ 9:30pm_

* * *

> **Sent 8 Days Ago:**
> 
> From: Hades, Aidoneus
> 
> To: Persephone, Kore
> 
> Subject: Re: Re: Research for Legal Defense
> 
> I just saw the news--please please call me. If there’s anything I can do to help please let me know. I know you said no more eyeballs, but I really want to do something to help… Call me.
> 
> _Sent from my PomegranateXI @ 10:45pm_
> 
> * * *

**Sent 5 Days Ago:**

From: Hades, Aidoneus

To: Persephone, Kore

Subject: Resignation Denied

Dear Persephone,

Hecate informed me of your conversation last evening and mentioned you had some concerns regarding returning to work. Please understand we have a zero tolerance policy for any sort of workplace slander or gossip. I will do everything in my power to make you comfortable in returning to work after everything that has happened the last few weeks. I would love to talk with you more in person to discuss our options for how to support you here at Underworld Corp. 

I understand that you feel nervous about returning, and I wish I could promise that the articles in circulation would not affect your relationships with coworkers in any way, but I know that you would accuse me of making promises I can’t keep, and you would probably be right. 

However, I can promise that it does not change the way that Hecate, nor myself, nor the Furies, nor Hermes, nor anyone else whose opinion actually matters, would see you. We all want to support you Kore--please don’t resign over this. Take as much time as you need, but promise me you will come back.

If I have to play you for it in chess, I will. I’ve been practicing. 

Please feel free to call me anytime. I understand you need space, but I would love to connect when you are ready. 

-Hades

* * *

Kore reached up to itch her nose, and was surprised to see her hand came back wet with tears. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt, blinking to get her vision back in focus as the next email swam in front of her. 

* * *

**Sent 4 Days Ago:**

From: Hades, Aidoneus

To: Persephone, Kore

Subject: Idea re handling newspapers?

Dear Kore,

I know it’s late, but I just wanted to reach out about an idea I had that I hope you will like more than the eyeball thing. Please call me?

_Sent from my PomegranateXI @ 1:45am_

* * *

> **Sent 4 Days Ago:**
> 
> From: Hades, Aidoneus
> 
> To: Persephone, Kore
> 
> Subject: Re: Idea re handling newspapers?
> 
> Dear Kore,
> 
> I’m not sure if you are getting my emails. If you’re up for it, I will stop by your place tomorrow around 9am if that would work for you? We can talk strategy over coffee. I know you might not be ready to talk about this, but the idea I had I think could really help. 
> 
> Hope you are willing,
> 
> Hades
> 
> _Sent from my Pomegranate LaptopX @ 10:45pm_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Sent 3 Days Ago:**
> 
> From: Hades, Aidoneus
> 
> To: Persephone, Kore
> 
> Subject: Re: Re: Idea re handling newspapers?
> 
> Kore,
> 
> Stopped by the house, think it was just Artemis. Did you go to the mortal realm?
> 
> _Sent from my PomegranateXI @ 10:00am_
> 
> * * *

**Sent 3 Days Ago:**

> From: Hades, Aidoneus
> 
> To: Persephone, Kore
> 
> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Idea re handling newspapers?
> 
> Kore,
> 
> I talked to Hecate about my idea and she said we should go for it since you are dealing with enough. Please forgive me if that is overstepping but I think you will like this solution more than the eyeball--this will not negatively influence your reputation, I promise. 
> 
> Please call or write back whenever you’re ready to talk. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon,
> 
> Hades
> 
> _Sent from my Pomegranate LaptopX @ 7:00pm_

* * *

**Sent 2 Days Ago:**

From: Hades, Aidoneus

To: Persephone, Kore

Subject: Publicity Proposal: First Draft

Hi Kore,

Just finished the first draft of the proposal with our Legal Department here at Underworld Corp. They gave us the all clear so now we are having Hecate and Megara read through it as sensitivity readers. They will give any edits by noon today. 

Attached is the proposal, I would love to have your thoughts, I hope you can get back to me by the end of business today as I have a dinner meeting with the editors from Olympus Solette, Weekly Nark, and The UnderMurmrr at 7 this evening. I’m hoping that we will be able to come to an agreement by the end of the night! 

Let me know,

Aidoneus

_Sent from my Pomegranate LaptopX @ 7:00am_

* * *

> **Sent 2 Days Ago:**
> 
> From: Hades, Aidoneus
> 
> To: Persephone, Kore
> 
> Subject: Re: Publicity Proposal: First Draft
> 
> Persephone!
> 
> I am such an idiot, please forgive me. Obviously, if you are up for it, you are invited to attend the dinner as well. I’m so used to working on things on my own, but I don’t want to step on your toes and it would mean so much to have you there to make sure your voice is the one being heard. 
> 
> Megara and Hecate both submitted their edits to the proposal and we are folding them in now. I think you would be proud, I’m hoping I hear from you soon. 
> 
> Your penitent scoundrel,
> 
> Aidoneus

* * *

**Sent 1 Day Ago:**

From: Hades, Aidoneus

To: Persephone, Kore

Subject: Business Dinner Summary

Hi Persephone,

Quick rundown for you re last night. Everything went fairly smoothly, I think they understand they went too far, especially when we discussed the precedent these articles are setting for future articles as well as the damage to the feminist agenda that the Eternal Maidens advocates. 

Everyone but the Solette accepted the bargain for pulling all former and future articles relating to the photos in question, as well as you as a subject in general. Hera will be meeting with the editor this afternoon to discuss Olympus standards for press as well as to discuss funding for a new column that will be focused on women empowerment. If that meeting goes well, they should be calling with approval by noon tomorrow. 

Meanwhile, Hecate is putting together the front page letter tonight, and we will be reviewing it tomorrow for additional edits. I will make sure she sends it to you to sign off on--she mentioned she spoke with you on the phone when you originally tried to resign, so I am hoping you two will be able to connect. 

Please know I don’t take it personally that you haven’t called me back. I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through, but I understand you need time. 

I’m here for you whenever you’re ready to talk. 

Hang in there Kore, 

Aidoneus

* * *

Kore locked the phone and leaned back against the couch, shoulders shaking with silent sobs as she pressed her hand over her mouth. She stared at her reflection in the black screen, thinking to herself that this phone was now her most treasured possession. Hades' emails had touched a _deep_ place within her heart, thawing the last vestiges of bitterness and pain. She felt light. She felt happy. She felt free. 

_I have people on my side._

_I have people fighting for me._

_**Hades** is fighting for me. _

She let out a ragged sob as Hades rounded the corner with two large bowls of salad, causing him to jog the last few steps to the sofa.

“Kore, are you okay? Did something happen?” 

She covered her face with her hands and shook her head, overwhelmed once again.

Hades set the bowls down on the coffee table and sat next to her on the sofa, arms fumbling awkwardly. 

“I, I know you don’t like being grabbed. I don’t want to be insensitive… um, would you like, I mean, would it help, if um, if I held you?”

She nodded into her hands, gulping deep breaths of air as she tried to calm herself. 

Hades arms gingerly found their way around her, pulling her close against his side, carefully trying not to put pressure on the new, fragile skin from her friction burns. 

Kore heaved another deep breath, and tried to speak, but the ball in her throat was too much. She swallowed, and tried again. 

“You, you--” She sniffled, feeling pathetic. “You wrote me. You were so sweet, and you were working so hard. Hades, did you sleep at all the last few weeks?”

She turned to him suddenly, studying his face intently, as she took in the deep creases and dark circles around his eyes. “You didn’t, did you?”

He tried to grin, but there was a flicker of pain behind his eyes. His mask dropped, and Kore could clearly see the anguish on his face. “I couldn’t.” He whispered. “Every time I tried to close my eyes, I would see your face, how scared you looked, how much pain you were in…” He grimaced, swallowing thickly. “I was so worried about you Kore. I’m so sorry you were hurt. I had to help any way I could.” 

“Hades,” she breathed. “ **_I’m_ ** sorry. I thought you were ignoring me. I was afraid to call you--I thought you would be mad, or grossed out by me, and I was so mad at myself, so disgusted with myself, I…” Her voice registered higher and higher as she lost control again.

"Hey, hey," he crooned. "It's okay. Breathe. Listen to me Kore. You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just breathe."

She took a deep breath. Let it out. Another. Let it out. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Deep breath. Out. Another. Out.

  
Slowly, she was able to calm down enough to speak more clearly. Which was good, because she really needed to tell him something important. 

“Hades Aidoneus.”

He looked at her quizzically, unsure how to interpret her formal tone.

She met his eyes for a moment, then whispered. “Yes.” 

He barked out a laugh. “Yes? Yes what?”

Swallowing, she choked out her answer. “Yes to being a couple. With you. I want to be predictable and cheesy and annoying to everyone around us. I want to have misunderstandings and makeups and makeout in the rain on the street corner dramatically. I want to be with you.” 

His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

“But I don’t want to have too many misunderstandings.” She added thoughtfully.

“Honestly, I just want to be on your team. You’ve worked tirelessly the last two weeks for me, while all I’ve done is been a slugabed. You’ve been working late nights and early mornings to support me, to protect me. Selflessly. Even when I ghosted you. Even when I screamed at you in public, I treated you like a monster, I was so horribly rotten to you and--and I insulted your landscaping!” She gasped as she realized just how out of line all of her behavior had been during their conversation, catastrophizing the further she spiraled in her head. 

“And I’m so…” Her voice trembled. Great, she was crying _again_. “Gods, I’m so sorry Hades! About everything! I never meant to drag you into my mess, and now you’ve been working on cleaning it up for me, and I’m just, I’m so sorry. So sorry.” She was sobbing again, and Hades was still staring at her like she was made of glass, and it was all just too much. 

“I,” she started, “I shouldn’t be imposing on you. I shouldn’t have said anything, I’ll go, I…”

“Stay.” His voice growled. “Eat. I made you lunch.” 

She looked up, shocked by his sudden change in tone.

“Persephone,” He whispered, his hand carding through her hair, still damp after her shower. “How could I do anything but work and fight for you? You, you’re the most important being in all the realms to me. I--” He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “I would do anything for you. Anything. Please. Stay.”

Persephone nodded, and settled herself more comfortably on the couch, pressed tightly into his side as she munched on her salad. 

They were quiet for a long time, the only sound Persephone’s occasional sniffles from her now runny nose, and Russel’s panting from his dog bed on the other side of the room. 

They ate in comfortable silence, until both of them spoke at the same time. 

“This is really good--”

“Persephone, will you be my girlfriend?”

They broke off and stared at one another in shock.

“Um, thanks," said Hades.

“Wait, really?” Persephone whispered. 

He nodded uncomfortably. 

Persephone flung herself at Hades, salad bowls knocked to the floor, forgotten by all except Russel, who trotted happily to the mess and began whuffling through it for a snack.

It wasn’t until about twenty minutes later that Persephone pulled away from the now very breathless king of the underworld and responded to his question, grinning so wide she felt her cheeks cramp. “Yes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fav line of this whole thing:
> 
> "Take as much time as you need, but promise me you will come back.
> 
> If I have to play you for it in chess, I will. I’ve been practicing."
> 
> 2\. What do we think? Is it over? Do we need one more chapter? Let me know in the comments!!! 
> 
> <3 Beth


	4. Chapter 4

Things didn’t get better right away, but there seemed to be an incremental shift in the positive direction. 

First, the retractions and apologies made by the media thanks to Hades’ quick intervention cut the publicity on Persephone to zero. No one wanted to make that mistake for a  _ third _ time, and while the pantheon could not “un-read” the articles, they could certainly forget the details over time.

As for her act of wrath, Zeus clung to his misconceptions like Cerberus to a murderer’s tibia. No matter how many times Hades presented the research he had compiled during his week in the mortal realm, nothing that he could say seemed to have any affect on his younger brother. 

Eventually, Persephone decided on another strategy. 

* * *

If you had asked Hades what “punishment” (read: highly satisfying reward beyond his wildest dreams) he thought Persephone had angled for in her meetings with Zeus, he might have said a ‘banishment’ to the Underworld, or a ‘forced’ engagement, or any number of wishful thoughts he had dreamed up in the deepest corners of his mind in the weeks that followed that fateful encounter. _ ‘Manual labor with my girlfriend while we wear hardhats and watch my kingdom be ripped apart by construction crews’ _ would  _ not _ have made it to the top five guesses. 

Well, maybe “ripped apart” was a tad dramatic, but the cranes and earth movers were certainly a strange sight for him, not to mention the oddly hollow feeling of release at relinquishing the artistic control of his realm to someone else. Not that he doubted the lovely spring goddess-- _ savage and unpredictable _ suited the Underworld’s aesthetic quite well, but it was in direct contradiction to his sterile, minimalistic approach. 

Striving for his voice to be heard above the deafening sounds of the construction around them, he called loudly to the tiny pink goddess beside him. “Is this really what you were hoping for?”

Any reply she may have attempted to make was cut short by rumbling, followed by a ripping sound emerging from the ground in front of them. Overhead, a large cable hoisted a line of plastic shrubs forcefully into the air, their artificial root system raining down dirt and debris over the two deities as the plastic plants spun erratically above them like silkworms in the spring. The king and his beloved sputtered, trying to clear the dust from their eyes and mouths. 

Persephone turned to him, a grin plastered wide across her face, and a slightly manic gleam in her eyes. Even like this, eyes nearly covered by a too big, hot pink hard hat, smudges of dirt across her nose and right cheekbone, she was the most breathtaking being he had ever seen. 

“I told you before, and I stand by it,” she teased. “Those shrubs were tacky and disrespectful to nature deities everywhere. Besides,” she grinned conspiratorially, “We might as well make some use of your new turf, oh  _ God of Fertile Earth _ .” A relatively recent epithet, but one he was eager to explore with a fertility goddess at his side.

He swallowed hard, trying not to drool and instead redirected his focus on the task at hand. Another loud ripping sound later, and the last of the fake shrubs were out of the ground and being tossed into giant dumpsters along the far side of the street. 

“Thank you,” Persephone called through a megaphone. “That will be all for today!” She waved cheerfully at the foreman and stepped closer to the edge of the sidewalk, where the open crevasse of earth seemed to stare back at them. 

Hades stared incredulously. “Please, please tell me you are not going to do all this by hand. That wasn’t part of the plea bargain, I checked the paperwork three times!” Persephone grinned back at him before crouching and planting her hands deep into the dirt below her. 

“Mmmm, I thought about it. But no. This will be some good old fashioned ‘petal power!’” 

She hummed softly to herself and pushed her hands further into the dirt. Hades felt something stir within him. Softly, the Underworld seemed to be responding to the power of the fertility goddess. First, there were little bubbles of life in the forms of microorganisms, bacteria, earthworms and tunneling beetles as well as the occasional fungus or mold. Then suddenly, a deep spasm tore through the earth. Once more the air was thick with dust and earth which sifted down on them from the cloud that had been spat into the air. As Hades blinked his eyes clear of debris, he took in the transformation around him, gasping aloud.

Curling out of the trenches bordering the city center of the Underworld were beautiful, vibrant bushes of sweet smelling roses, towering willows with low sweeping tendrils, shocks of tall grasses, hilly patches of fragrant herbs, and through it all, scatterings of the symbols of the Underworld: pomegranate bushes, heavy with brilliant red fruit, Narcissus, yellow beaks nodding under the weight of their luminous pale petals, and prickly Asphodels, speared stamens blooming higher than Hades had ever seen before. As Persephone finally leaned back on her haunches and dusted the earth from her hands, the drifting particles spun, catching in the neon of the city. As each landed on the ground, in that final barren patch, they winked into brilliant white stars, glowing against the rich soil. 

“Pomelia,” Hades breathed, afraid to speak, afraid to ruin the magic of the moment. “I can’t believe it. Pomelia, growing here, in the Underworld.” 

Persephone nodded, her throat too tight to speak. The moment meant more to her than she knew to put into words. As Hades continued to glance around, his eyes widened in surprise as he took in the various rose bushes around him. In the heart of each one, surrounded by tender buds and the softest pink blooms, were small, curled pink forms, no larger than Hebe when she was first born. The bushes shivered with life--every so often, one of the infants would shift, murmuring in sleep, or stretching luxuriously. 

Persephone whimpered, dropping to her knees. Hades knelt beside her, in awe. 

“Kore, what? What have you done?” There was no reproach in his voice, only wonder. 

She swallowed, trying to find her voice. “I…” 

“Are those flower nymphs?”

She sniffed, nodding emphatically. 

Hades whistled low. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

She laughed, a strangled half sobbing sound that surprised them both. “I didn’t either. I was thinking about my wrath, the loss of my sisters, the grief that I felt. And how good it felt to be able to do something good, something beautiful and life giving, instead of something vengeful.”

Hades nodded slowly. “I think I understand.”

She smiled mournfully. “Losing them all was so painful. I thought… I thought I would never see them again.” At this her voice filled with tears and Hades grabbed her hand tightly. 

“But Hades, these roses… They’re not related to the sacred grove that was desecrated.” 

His eyebrow shot up in surprise. “Then how…?”

Persephone pressed on. She had to make him understand. “Hades, they’re not  _ related _ to the grove. These nymphs, these roses, they  _ are _ the grove.”

Hades felt the air leave his lungs. Both watched each other silently, amazement mirrored on both of their faces. 

“Life reborn in the Underworld.” Hades said finally, nodding slowly. “It makes sense. These nymphs will receive a second chance--their own afterlife. A fresh start.”

“A fresh start.” Persephone felt more tears squeeze from her eyes. “When I decided to hustle Zeus, I never thought I’d win something this good.”

“I’m not surprised…” Hades whispered, mouth twisting into a wry smile. “He’s rotten at chess.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote folks! Thank you so much for your support and sticking with me through this wild ride! I am so thankful for all the comments and kudos, and am looking forward to potentially continuing this universe at some point in the near future!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Beth


End file.
